Dear Ally
by joeyjoecharchar
Summary: Something happens to Austin that just might change Team Austin forever. When Austin and Ally get into a fight, will she come back to help him? Or will they stay separate forever? sounds cliché but I promise you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

"Austin? Austin! AUSTIN GET UP!" I lightly kicked the dirty- blond boy in the ribs. Nothing happened. He was lying next to the piano bench in the practice room. "Austin we are going to be late, and if we're late the people will get mad and you won't have a career!" I kicked him again. I got an agitated groan in response.

"What's up with Austin?" Trish questioned, throwing her hands in the air then placing them on her hips. "He's been like this all week! Tired and grouchy. He must've stayed up late AGAIN!" She implied throwing her hands in the air once more.

I tilted my head to the side, eyeing the blonde boy who was spread across the floor. His back was facing the ceiling and his head was turned to the side. I chuckled, while ruffling his hair.

"Earth to Ally?" Dez smacked my back.

"Ow!" I whimpered

"Dez?!" Trish slapped his arm.

"Sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to hurt you but we gotta go!" He pointed to the clock on the wall.

We have to get out of here. I yelled Austin's name and kicked him again, this time harder.

Nothing.

Dez chuckled , Trish sighed, I checked my wrist watch.

7:10.

We have to be there at 8 and it takes about an hour to get where we're going, if traffics good.

"That's it Moon!" I rolled him over so his face was now in my direction. His mouth was wide open, as he made a snoring sound and coughed. I slapped him as hard as I possibly could, which wasn't much but-

Austin jolted up, surprise in his expression.

"What the...?" He rubbed his cheek with a frown of confusion. At first he didn't know who had hit him. He turned to Trish and Dez, while both whisteled simultaneously and backed out the room. Then before Dez went out the door, he pointed his long, skinny pointer finger at me and dashed out. Austin turned and smirked.

Oh great.

"Ally, you are so gonna get it!"

"No, Austin, not now! We have to go!" I tried my best to stand up and run but Austin was too fast. He grabbed my waste, pulling me in. I scrambled for something to hold on too. Getting a hold of the piano bench leg, like a smart person, I held on for life using as much strength as possible. Austin was stronger. He yanked and I was lifted into the air.

"Austin don't!" I cried even though I was enjoying it. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around. The room became a blur and I was having trouble breathing from laughing too hard. "Put me down! Your crazy!" suddenly he stopped and set me on the couch.

The room was spinning, I almost landed on the ground when his strong arms caught me.

"Has Ally Dawson learned her lesson?" he questioned, Threating to pick me up again.

"Yes! Yes! I promise! I won't slap you again!"

He smiled, grabbed my wrist and took a look at my watch. "Ally, it's seven-fourteen! We're gonna be late for my gig!"

"Oh really?" I fake a gasp. He nodded his head as if he didn't notice my sarcasm.

"This is my first BIG performance, and I might even get a chance with Star Records! How could you be so irresponsible that you couldn't wake me up sooner?"

I sighed and grabbed his arm leading him to the door.

"Wait!" Austin jolted to a stop, making me crash back into him.

"What?" my patients was getting thin. First of all, Austin spent all last night partying at Marco's house, so he says, he didn't answer any of my calls, and he hasn't practiced since we last met a few days ago! He was about to perform in less than an hour and he was half asleep!

We had to leave for Austins gig now!

"I have to change! I can't perform like this!" He lifted the colar of his pancake pajamas.

"Austin, I packed everything thing you need. Its in Dez's car."

"Wow, thanks that's great. I really appreciate-" He yawns and fumbles around.

"I know! Lets go!" I grab his arm and pull him along.

"Ha! That rhymes."

Ugh!

I dragg Austin to the door and push him out.

"Go! Go! Go!" We ran to Dez's mini van and hoped in. Dez was sitting in the front drivers seat talking to his mom, sitting next to him. I giggle to myself. It was funny because his mom doesn't trust him driving without adult supervision.

Trish was in the second row. I sat next to Trish while Austin got in the back.

"Aw. I'm all lonely." He said making a puppy dog face.

"Hey Ally, I think your boyfriend wants you to sit next to him." Trish nudged me with her elbow, smirking.

"What? Austin is not my boyfriend!" My voice cracked; I could feel my face turning a dark shadered.

"You sure about that Ally?" Dez yelled from the front.

"Yea you guys are always together! Trish said hitting me on the arm. She pointed between Austin and I. "C'mon! You guys have been friends for forever right? Haven't you even thought about-"

"Guys! Stop it!" I yell, feeling the fire in my stomach explode.

Everyone went quite. A few chuckles floated in the air now and then, but the car ride was mostly silent. I yawn, pretend to stretch, and turn my body slightly to look at Austin. He was staring outside the window, his smiling cheeks were bright red.

Dear Ally,

It's late. Really late and I can't go to sleep, so I'll write to you.I probably won't go through with sending this to you but I need to get stuff of my chest, my psychiatrist says it helps... I've been meaning to tell you guys something about me or my family that's gotten worse over the years.

I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys about now but I will soon. Something happened today. Something so painful, that it caused a catastrophic turn of events. You asked me about it, on the phone a few hours ago, but I pretended as though I didn't know what you were talking about. I feel terrible about it but this is becoming more personal. I wish I could tell you everything I'm feeling right now.

Anyway, you seemed to really enjoy my performance today at the Miami Theater. It felt amazing to see you so exited, laughing, singing along with me. I kept my eyes on you the whole time.

Ally, you do know that I like you right? Not just as a friend but something more. I could never tell you this because it's obvious you don't feel the same way. Being famous is great, but the rush of performing on stage is nothing compared to the rush I get from touching you. I love to sing, but I'd rather sing with you. I'd rather be with you. I need you.

Love,

Austin

**A/N: Hi! thank you for reading my first Austin and Ally story! it's very short, and i'm sorry for that but it will get better. I already have this story planned out but if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Two month later_

"Ally, I'm so tired." Mumbled the tall ,sluggish body in front of me. He stumbled and I reached for his side, while he held onto my shoulder for support. Austin and I were rehearsing for his performance at the Miami radio station tomorrow. All week he came in late or tired, which sadly I had gotten used to a long time ago.

"Get some sleep." I demanded, looking up at him from the piano bench. We needed the practice time more than anything, but he practically passed out on the way up here. He insisted on standing so he could stay awake. Austin drank three cups, since I came to his house and woke him up ten minutes ago.

He sniffed, while sliding beside me. "No, no I'm good."

I stared at him in awe. His, usually combed out, hair was a messy nest on a head. His bloodshot eyes were having a hard time staying open, and his whole body sagged; yet he still won't sleep. I had no idea what could be going on in his head. His performance, two months ago, at the Theater rocketed his career forward and he's been busy since.

He chuckled lightly, before yawning. "What? Is there something on my face?"

I quickly turned my head to the piano, feeling ashamed for staring. "Uh no. You just look tired. Let's rehearse."

He nodded.

While I played the chorus of his performance song, I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't try to look back because it was hard to look into those eyes without crumbling into a thousand pieces.

Everyday he left me speechless, and even now, I was having trouble processing the thought that he was so close to me, that I could feel his heart beat. It was beating faster than usual but slow at the same time.

B-bump, b-bump, b-bump

He's never sat this close before. Maybe he was just too tired to notice. Maybe he was so tired that he needed support so he wouldn't fall over.

I shifted keys, bringing me closer to his chest. He didn't flinch, he didn't even move, but he kept his eyes on me.

B-bump,b-bump, b-bump. Was he okay?

Finally, he looked away and began to sing. His voice gave me chills and tingled my spine. He sang with such beauty and authority, even though he was tired you could tell he felt every word that came out of his mouth.

Simple words that I wrote on paper. I smiled to myself as one of my best friends sang on.

My words. He made them come to life, as they vibrated off the walls and fell beautifully onto my heart. He lifted them off the paper,he made them something that could terrify and amaze me at the same time. The warmness he added to them was exhilarating but comforting.

I looked over at Austin, but quickly looked back. I do know that something has changed about him not just towards me, but to Trish and Dez as well. Whenever we ask him if he wants to hang out he shakes his head no and says he wants to be alone for the day. But, he's said that everyday.

I've never seen him so tired before and it brakes my heart. He says that it was nothing, that he went to some party and stayed longer than he expected, but I know it's not the truth. One person can't go to a party every night, especially not Austin. He hates staying up late and going to loud parties.I tried to find out more but he wouldn't say anything, or he would try to change the subject. When I asked Dez, he shook his at me as if I shouldn't care about it.

But how could I not? He was changing on me. My friend no longer wanted to talk to me. We never hang out, yet he's fine with staying up and going to parties? He doesn't even invite me to them! The only time we talk are during rehearsals. I'm losing him.

"Ally?"

I jolt but he holds me down raping his arms around me, to keep my body from falling off the bench.

"Ally, what's wrong? You stopped playing."

"What?" I look down to see my hands shaking on my lap. A tear drops from my cheek onto my hand. Was I crying?

"Ally?"

I look up at Austin, his big brown eyes were moist, from yawning. His usually tan skin was light from lack of sunlight. The guy who I knew forever seemed to have disappeared. He was replaced by a hazy stranger with restless eyes and no smile. What happened to him? What happened to the boy that laughed at everything and smiled at everyone. I wouldn't except the fact that he was gone.

I couldn't.

His concerned face turned into a frown, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Austin, why are you so tired? Why were you at a party til three in the morning!? Why don't you talk to me anymore! Huh? What is happening to you?" I could feel the uncontrollable anger coursing through my veins. I tried to hold back my sobs but they forced their way out, like giant hiccups.

He looked at me surprised and tried to hold me tighter but I pushed him away. I slide off the piano bench and headed for the door.

"Ally, wait! Can I at least try to explain?" He stood up and grabbed my hand.

"No!" I wiggled my hand from his grip. "You haven't explained ANYTHING to me all month! In fact ever since your 'big record deal' with Star Records, you haven't talked to me since! You've been late to all our meetings, you're always tired, I call you but you never pick up! Our practice schedules are all messed up cause of you!"

I turn back to the door.

He touches my shoulder, I lightly turn to face him. His expressions were more hurt than tired. I face the floor, unable to look at him. I knew I sounded and probably looked crazy but I cared about him. We've been friends since birth and he's never afraid to tell me something but this, this was different. He was holding back and I couldn't take it.

He cups his hands around my cheeks and slightly lifts my head. "You ok?"

I nod. " I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy now."

"No." He shook his head. "I think you're right. I've been a jerk lately." He lets go of me and paces around the room, his hands rubbing his neck. He turns a few times then stops in front of the window. "Ally, things have been happening."

"What do you mean?"

He shifts and pivots towards me. "It's nothing really I just met this guy yesterday. His name's Benny and he's a family friend who knows a lot about things."

"What kind of things?"

His face turned blank and he shuffled around again. "Nothing. Lately I've been, well not feeling good okay? Let's just say that, and he's been giving me things to get through it that's all."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. "Austin you know you have me and Trish and Dez right? Why didn't you come to one of us?"

"Well Benny understands me better."

I step back completely shocked. "He understands you better? Austin you just met the guy! He's a stranger! How could he understand you?!"

"He just knows how to handle things alright? I'm having a hard time..."

"A hard time with what?" I walk towards him, while rage builds up in my body. I was ready to slap him. "What are you having a hard time with?!"

"Life!" He raged, pulling his hair. He spins around towards me and I flinch, surprised. "Life is hard for me, Ally!"

I take a step back.

"What?! Are you surprised, Als? Of course you are! You don't understand, you can't even comprehend what is going wrong with me!" He scoffed loudly. "You don't even know what's wrong with me, you don't know what it's like being Austin Moon. You sit around writing music thinking everything is all good, that your life is perfect, while in the real world people actually have problems!"

This couldn't be Austin. I didn't know this person who was standing before me. He's changed more than I realized. The way he talks has become more aggressive and pained. His back slouches all the time and the last time I saw him smile was...on the car ride to his first big performance.

I couldn't believe that I was so ignorant to the fact that he was no longer the same.

"How does he handle things, Austin?"

"Ally, you're acting like my parents and the last thing I need is for you to be on my back too."

"You can't be serious!"

"See?" He takes a few steps towards me, but I back away. "Benny told me you guys wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand? You're not telling me anything!" I quickly wipe another tear.

"Ally, will you just quit it."

"What?"

"Stop acting like I need you!" He points at me, a disgusted look on his face. "I don't need you ok!? I don't need anyone, and I defiantly don't need you!"

"Really, Austin?" I couldn't stop the heavy tears from falling. "What about the time you broke your ankle huh? Who brought you food and water and ice?! I was there to talk for you when you lost your voice! Every performance I was there! Every freakin song you needed I wrote! Why are you doing this to me?"

Then, like a machine with an 'off switch' he stops pacing. I stand there waiting for him to say something but he stays silent. He just stood there, his back facing me as he looked out the window. Every part of him was still, except for his chest that rose up and down. I try to speak but the forcefulness of my sobs overpowered my words. It didn't matter though cause I had no words.

I give up on him and head to the door. I walk slowly, afraid he might say something but nothing comes from his mouth. Shaking my head I turn the knob but before I could open the door he finally speaks. The words are soft, hardly noticeable, but I make them out before leaving the practice room.

"I'm sorry."

Dear Ally,

I made the biggest mistake today. I let you go. You hate me and I wish I could explain to you what's wrong with me but I can't. Everything was going great at first. You were playing so beautifully and I almost felt better. But then you got mad and I didn't go after you. I never thought I would hear the words that came out my mouth towards you. You're the only thing I have left and you left me.

I'm sorry,

Austin

**ok so I hope you find this chapter to your liking. oh by the way the letters to Ally will appear every now and then but probably not every chapter but if you have any questions just ask! sorry for any mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

I wrap my arms around my abdomen, hugging myself as hard as possible. Maybe if I squeeze with enough strength, it'll stop the pain in my chest from exploding. A strong breeze stops me I'm my tracks, forcing my head to bow as the wind blows my hair. I squeeze harder.

A tear falls.

Weakness overwhelms me; I feel as thought I could be blown away. I'd be a drifter in the air feeling nothing, only the winds pushing me higher and higher into the sky. I'd sleep on the clouds and watch the people below away the thought another tear falls, much heavier.

The beating of my swelling heart made me sink into a kneeling position. It was jumping from the fight it had encountered, with Austin. All I remember is running through the store, my dad calling my name, then I was on the sidewalk.

Did Austin really mean what he said back there? He was more upset than I ever seen him before. The words he said were so unbearable, even thinking about them is painful.

I stood and began walking again, this time picking up the paste. I really hope Trish was home. Her house wasn't that far; I think I could manage without falling apart. Who am I kidding? I was crying my eyes out, and getting stopped by strangers every five minutes. They wanted to know if I was ok, but I couldn't speak. An invisible barrier kept words from leaving my throat. I tried my best to nod and smile, but all I could get out was a defeated whimper.

He didn't mean it. Please, don't mean it, Austin. You don't know how much you mean to me. Your smile, the way you rub your neck when you're nervous or scared. When you hold my hand cause you're afraid of losing you wrap your arms around me when I'm deprived of happiness or overpowered by worry. You make it all go away.

With one hug, all my problems are gone and it's just you and me.

With one laugh my ears are filled with joy and compelled to laugh along. When you're sad, it breaks my heart. When you're angry, I feel the need to be mad as well, no matter the reason. I could never stay mad at you. Even now, I regret walking away.

The passion you bring into our rehearsals makes me excited. But do you feel the same way when we're together? Am I just a friend? Are all the hugs and smiles and laughs, are they as serious to you as they are to me? We are like two parallel lines. Close to each other, traveling the same distance, but never touching.

All the times we've hung out together, just you and me, did you feel like you were floating on air? Did you feel as though were eletricuted every time we touched?

You let me go. You told me I don't understand you! You said you didn't need me.

"Excuse me."

I gasp unaware I had stopped walking, and bump into the stranger who had spoken.

"Oh!" Was all I could manage to get out, before almost falling back.

He steadies me by holding my elbows in his soft hands. I grab hold of his bare arms. Looking up, I notice his arms weren't only bare, but he had no shirt. Instead, a tan six pack was in its place. Looking further up, sparkling brown eyes stared back at mine. His shaggy brown hair was damp and smelled of pool water.

"Hey, you alright there?" He gave a bright smile and looked briefly at our linked arms.

I steady myself and let go of his arms. "Yea. I'm great." I sniff and wipe a tear.

He makes a face of confusion, bending his body slightly to look me in the eyes. "Really? Cause you're crying."

I nod reluctantly and the tears begin to flow. "I know and I'm sorry..." My throat dries out and I'm left speechless again.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. No don't cry, it's like watching a starving adorable puppy beg for food."

A soft laugh escapes from my lips, he smiles once again.

"Now that sounds much better." He sets his hands on my shoulders, still bending. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

I slump my shoulders. "Well I don't know. I've always been told not to talk to strangers."

He laughs again. "I'm Dallas. We were actually in English together in 8th grade...at least I think we were. You went to Cariano Middle right?"

" Yes but I think I would've remembered a Dallas from 8th grade." He didn't look familiar, but then again a lot of people change from middle school till now.

His smile fades and he removes his hands. " I'm in a different high school now but," He sighs as if he was afraid to tell me about himself."I was the kid with glasses and braces... I knocked over the fish tank in science."

I laugh. "Dallas! I remember you now. You look so different-"

"And I'm a lot more graceful now." He winks and for a second I felt a light airy feeling in my stomach. Then I remembered, Austin winks at me like that.

Austin.

Where are you? Why aren't you here yet? Are you running after me? Are you still in the practice room. I could feel my throat swelling along with my heart.

"Hey don't get sad on me again. I remembered your face but not your name so we haven't been properly introduced."

"Right." I shake away the pain and focuse back on my old classmate. "I'm Ally."

"Well it's nice to see you once again, Ally." We shook hands. "Did you want to-"

"Hey, Dallas, you're gonna get behind in the group again!"

We turn to see a group of guys, shirtless guys, all jogging in place.

The one who had spoken eyed me playfully. He smiled.

"You gettin preoccupied, Dallas?" He jokes, slapping Dallas's arm. "I wouldn't blame you." He winked and bit his lower lip.

Dallas hangs his head from embarrassment; and even under that beautiful tan skin I could tell he was blushing. "Haha very funny, Brady. Uh, Ally, this is Brady." He gestures to the boy with bleach blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He nods and smirks. Dallas rolls his eyes. "Yea get outta here, I'm coming." The line of boys run forward. A few chuckle and slap Dallas on the back. Two or three whistle.

Once all the runners where far from earshot, Dallas's embarrassed expression disappears and he smiles again. "Sorry about that. I guess you could say I get distracted easily."

He shrugs and I laugh. "It's fine, and I'm glad you bumped into me."

"Really?" He gives a smile, that could out shine the sun. "Hey I'll see you later ok?" He begins to run but suddenly stops. "Wait, Ally?"

I look up. "Yea?"

"You write songs for Austin Moon right?"

My heart is crushed from hearing his name and the words from our fight come back. I hold back the sobs trying to reform. "Yea. You...you know him?"

"Not really, but my sister listens to him all the time."

I sniff and try to smile. "Oh?"

"Yea and as annoying as it gets, I have to say you write some good songs. Do you sing?"

"Oh no! Terrible stage fright." I shake my head so hard that it starts to hurt.

He nods with a look of disapproval. "That's too bad." And he was off.

I watch him run for a few seconds, till he turns a corner and was out of sight.

Dallas. He was no longer the dorky kid with glasses.

I walk along the sidewalk, the heavy feeling I had in my chest disappeared. My steps were lighter, I was walking faster. The sun came back out and the smell of sea water was much stronger. I could hear people talking and laughing; the sound of seagulls flying through the sky. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore seemed to brighten my mood. I turn the corner to a sidewalk that leads toTrish's home . She lives right next to the ocean in a beautiful house.

It had six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a family room, a living room, a kitchen the size of some peoples apartments. It was so large but felt like home to me. As a kid up until now I've always gone to her house. My dad says I might as well live there, because I fit right in with the family. Well not when it comes to looks; I'm as white as a ghost while they are beautiful and tan, with amazingly curly hair, might I add.

I began to sprint, excited to tell Trish about my accidental meeting with Dallas. Then, when I reached her door, I remembered the real reason I was at her house. Ringing the doorbell, I tried to figure out which story I should tell first. Austin is more important than some shirtless guy anyway. He is my best friend afterall and something was wrong with him.

I knock on the door, afraid she didn't hear the doorbell. Before I could knock a second time, the door was flung open. Behind it was Trish's older brother, only by a year, but he likes to think it's more. He was tall and very skinny, with short jet black hair and olive skin. His big brown eyes smiled at me, compelling me to smile back.

"Hey, Als! What's goin on?"

"Hi, Marco. Where's Trish?"

"Little sis is takin a shower. Wanna come in while you wait? Or do you just wanna stand out there?" He leaned and poked his head out the door, holding onto the frame with his long arms. "It's getting windy out."

"Yea I'll come in." He steps to the side as I pass through the door. I sit down on the couch and he follows me.

"What's got your eyes all puffy?"

"Is it that noticeable?" My hair droops over like a curtain, covering my face. I kept my eyes focused on my fingers.

"Yea... You looked like you cried a river." I could tell he was trying to get me to smile, but I said nothing.

I played with the silver ring, my mother gave me seven years ago, around my "wedding" finger". The light reflecting of the tiny diamond transfixed me. It created a rainbow of colors that bounced off the mirror-like cup.

I slid the ring on and off, switching fingers each time.

The silence, was like a stranger who had set foot in the room. Awkwardness covered him like a thick layer of paint. It didn't go anywhere for a long time, and would take a while to come off. I almost got up to see what was taking Trish so long.

"She must be singing an album in there." Marco pointed upstairs towards the bathroom. He laughed at his own joke then stopped when he met my expression. "Ally, you're scaring me."

I sighed. "Have you noticed something different about Austin?"

"What do you mean by 'different'?" He finger quoted the word. I was hesitant to answer at first. He squinted.

I shifted "Have you noticed that he's changed?"

He chuckled. "Ally, he's a teenage boy. He's going to change A LOT!"

"No, Marco!" I seethed, jumping to my feet. "I mean, have you noticed that he's been depressed for nearly three months now?! He's never happy anymore, he doesn't talk to me like he used to, we don't hang out anymore! He's late to everything, he's always tired, Marco! Have you noticed that?!"

He stared at me confused.

"ANSWER ME!" He jumped at my uproar. "I'm scared, okay?! You want to know what's wrong with me? I am scared to death!" I paced around the couch. Marco turned his head to keep up with me. "I'm losing my friend, someone who means a lot to me. He won't let me help him and I don't know what to do!" I felt my throat dry out. "I don't know..." I fell to my knees and bawled my eyes out.

I felt pathetic. I should've known something must have gone wrong with Austin when I called him three months ago. It was the night of his first big concert and he sounded so drained of energy. Yes even through the phone. He wanted to tell me something but simply said to forget about it, that it was stupid.

"Als, I'm sorry but I haven't even talked to him in months." Trish's brother patted my back while I sat and cried.

"Marco!" I looked up to see a grouchy Trish at the top of the stairs. Her hands were set on her hips as she marched down. "What did you do to my best friend?!" She yelled smacking him on the head, once reaching him.

"OW!" He rubbed the sore spot and backed away from his growling sister. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well, why is she sobbing on the floor?!" She hit his arm and gestured in my direction.

"Why don't you ask her huh?" He sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go ice this bruise and treat my arm!" He ambled away, mumbling something in a different language.

Trished sighed and kneeled beside me. "Ally, come on get off the floor." She pulled me up and we sat on the couch. I wiped away the heavy tears, trying to get my thoughts together.

I was all over the place. I was worried about Austin. I was afraid for him, he's never acted like this.

"Hey, Ally?" Trish's expression was worrisome. Her hand was on my shoulder. The smell of berry flavored shampoo filled the area. The long curly strands of hair reached her back. A few water water droplets fell to the white couch when she flipped it.

"A-Austin." I tried to say through staggered breaths.

"Yea I heard you yelling."

"Then why'd you yell at Marco?"

"I just wanted him out the room." She smiled.

A small chuckle passes my lips and I tuck in my legs, shifting my position to face the short tempered girl I've known since fifth grade.

"So... what happened?" She questioned, her expression filled with curiosity. There were so many things I needed to tell her and I had hoped that it would lift this heavy feeling off my chest. I had hoped that maybe if I told her about Austin, she could slap some since into him. But this weight could not be lifted. I will always be haunted by the bitter words that flew from his mouth. What ever was wrong with the boy I had known all my life, it might take more than what Trish could do. She's great at being realistically sound but there was something seriously wrong going on.

This didn't feel right. Could the person that I almost thought I loved be pushing me away? My heart paused for a second at the thought.

No. He's not telling me something. Trish nudged me with a look of concern.

"Um..." I wiped a stray tear, as another one fell slowly along my cheek. "I don't know, actually. Practice was going great..." I sniffed, feeling my voice growing weaker with every word. "Trish, he he s-said he d-didn't need me. He s-said t-that-"

"Ally?"

I looked up from my pool of tears. Outside, clouds covered the sky, the afternoon sun to disappear. The street lights were turned on and the sound of waves crashing along the shore could be heard. The low hum of the ceiling fan above us made up for the silence.

"Ally you don't have to-"

"Trish?"

She looked at me, her wide brown moist, her expression full of pity. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that." That was thing about my best friend, if someone cries she cries too. She couldn't help it.

"Do you think he meant it?"

She scowled. "Of course he didn't mean it, Ally! He was just saying crap, that's all." She put her arm around me as I started to cry again. I've never cried so much in my life.

"Austin was right. I'm such a weak person that's never had disappointments in my life. I'm not used to being yelled at. I'm such a baby!"

"That's not true ok? He doesn't know what he's talking about. Ally stop crying. Why don't you think of something else? You gotta get your mind off him for now, and tomorrow I can go beat him up." She said nonchalantly, as if she did so all the time.

I took a deep breath. She was right. I shouldn't waste tears over something that wasn't my fault. I tuck stray strands of hair behind my ear. I just had to stop thinking about the one person that made my heart melt every time he smiled.

I scowled myself. Stop thinking about him!

"Well... I did run into someone, on my way here." I said biting my lip.

"Really?!" She tugged on my leg. "Who?" Her expression changed to anxious as she began squealing questions at me.

I took another breath and put my hands up, to stop Trish's rapid fire questions about my encounter with Dallas.

"Ok. First off his names Dallas, he went to middle school with us." I looked at Trish who gave me a questioning look. She had no idea who I was talking about. "He was the nerd, who kept knocking things over in class."

"OH! Dallas the Dork!" She snapped her fingers at the nickname many kids called him, behind his back.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not a dork anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"Two words. Buff and Shirtless!" I sighed thinking about how strong he looked. He had just the right amount of muscles that just made you want to-

"Ally!" Trish snapped me out my thoughts.

"Whaa?" I jumped, landing hard on the floor.

Her face went red from laughter. "I was tryin to- to tell you, ha! I was gonna say don't fall off the couch!"

"Well thanks for the warning, Trish. Now I'm lyin on the cold hard ground!" I sang out, and she practically cried from laughter.

I chuckled and sat back on the couch. "Hey, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Ally, you're family to us. You could live here if you want." She giggled recovering from her laugh attack.

"You girls should probably get to sleep." Trish's mother, Jessica, insisted. We spent the rest of the day watching movies, talking about Dallas, and singing to the radio until our throats couldn't manage another note. It was now two in the morning.

Jessica eyed the four-year old boy resting on her hip. "It's way past bedtime for this little one." The small toddler, named JJ, set his thumb in his mouth sleepily.

"Goodnight, JJ." I smiled at him and waved before following Trish up the stairs.

"Nightally." He yawned.

I sighed, landing on Trish's king sized bed. Soft rain dropped onto the rooftop, as the thick clouds covered the stars like a blanket. It left the world outside dark and quite, except for the pitter patter of water falling from the sky to the ground.

"Leave some room for me." Trish pushed my from the middle of the bed to the side. I laughed grabbing the covers, pulling it up to my chin. She turned out the lights, swallowing the large room in darkness. She hopped on the bed and lifted the covers over her body. For a few minutes I laid on my back to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Yea." I turned to the side to face Trish's silhouette. My eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness.

"You like Austin don't you? Like more than a friend?"

For a second my heart stopped. I was thankful for the darkness, my eyes were nearly popping from their sockets and my cheeks burned. I couldn't tell her I was (or so I thought) madly in love with him. No one can know how I feel about him, exapecaily not Austin! Things could go seriously wrong. I know for sure he wouldn't feel the same way, I would never hear the end of it from Trish and Dez.

"I... I don't know." It wasn't much of a lie. Sometimes I can't decide if I'm over him or not. Ugh. He's so confusing. I decided I couldn't lie to my best friend, or myself. Everyday I knew how I felt about that crazy blonde boy. I truly did love him! "Trish?"

"Hmm?" She yawned.

I sighed. "Nothing. Goodnight." Hey, she's tired and I can always tell her in the morning. Or the next morning. I scowled myself and turned to the side. It was hard going to sleep, there was only one thing on my mind.

Austin.

**WOO! three chapters in a row! ok so I have no idea if anyone will read this but just in case, I may not be able to upload chapter four until next month MAYBE we never know but tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear All of my wonderful readers, I am very said to say thisis not an update. Now, before you roll your eyes and log out there is something that breaks my heart to even type. It was taken me two yes two days of crying till all the water was out of me and on my pillow. (dont judge im sensitive) anyway i was crying because i will no longer be writing stories on fanfiction actually i will no longer be on fanfiction. it is hard to explain but basically i can no longer do what i love. this is literally tearing me apart right now! you have no idea how many stories ive written and how long ive waited to share it all with you and now I'll never get the chance;( i am so sorry to all my readers who have waited forever to read a chapter anf find themesleves reading this... I'll miss you guys so much! taking away fanfiction is like taking away a part of me. sorry for the disapointememt but hey, maybe someday in the future you'll be reading my books! and I'll be reading your's. I woudl cry right now if i hadnt used up all my tears from two days ago;( oh well. again sorry but please dont be mad. at least i didnt leave you waiting for a chapter... oh wait i guess i did. THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS AMAZINGLY LONG NOTE! i appreciate you all so much and I'll miss ya;) LOVE AND HUGS Joeyjoecharchar is now signing out;( **


End file.
